Something Unexpected
by Jewel08
Summary: When Zelda offers to send Link back in time seven years, Link has something unexpected to say to her. Alternate ending to Ocarina of Time.


Something Unexpected

 **A/N: This is my first posting of one of my Legend of Zelda fanfics, so go easy on the criticisms, okay? Please, please, please review!**

Finally.

It was done.

The dark clouds in the sky that had encased Hyrule in terrible darkness for seven years began to break apart, letting the sun's light reach the fields.

Standing amid the ruins of Ganon's Tower were two extraordinary people that helped end the hellish nightmare. The Hero of Time and Princess Zelda.

The princess stood solemnly, looking at her kingdom with sadness before turning to the young man at her side.

Zelda stared at Link, so battered and nearly dead on his feet after his final battle with the Dark Lord. Link was covered in blood, both his own and Ganondorf's, and soaked with sweat. His golden gauntlets gleamed dully in the light, and his blonde hair was plastered to his head. Link's blue eyes were exhausted but had a gleam of satisfaction to them. Navi fluttered anxiously around Link's head, chiming away about how he needed to rest and treat those wounds...

Guilt stabbed at Zelda's heart again, like it had so many times after Link had been sealed into sleep and Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule.

So much damage, so much trouble, all because of her pride, her arrogance in thinking that she could control the Sacred Realm.

And Link had had to fix her mistake.

Link tried to catch his breath, tried to keep from collapsing. After all the hardships he'd been through, he could not allow himself to collapse now. But he wasn't sure he could keep his footing...

"Link," he heard Zelda say.

He turned and felt his breath hitch. the princess was still beautiful beyond compare; Ganondorf hadn't lied all those years ago when he'd said that she was the most beautiful thing in Hyrule, but her eyes were filled with such sadness and guilt. They looked more like Sheik's eyes, staring at him from the face of the young woman he'd known since they were children.

"It's time, Link," Zelda said softly.

He raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound good.

"As the seventh sage, it is my duty to seal the Master Sword away. And... when I do... the corridors of time will become impassable." Taking a breath, Zelda held out one gloved hand to him. "Give me the Ocarina, Link. With the Ocarina of Time, I can send you back. You can be back in the forest... where you'll be happy."

Shock blanked Link's thoughts. Be a child again? Back in the forest?

Zelda had closed her eyes, but they opened when Link gave his answer.

"No."

Link knew that he couldn't let her keep thinking that this whole mess was her fault. Zelda had done what she had needed to. It wasn't her fault that Gaondorf had been greedy and evil. And besides...

As Zelda opened her mouth, the Hero of Time gently, yet firmly, placed his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her trembling. "Zelda..." he said softly, "I may miss the forest, sure, but I do not belong there. I'm a Hylian, remember? Adults can't live among the Kokiri, and that's what I am. What I'd eventually become.

"Please... do not destroy my memory. If you turn back the time, this will never have happened. I will be a story, never truly confirmed that it had ever happened. I accepted my fate as the Hero of Time; do not take that away, Zelda.

"And if you send me away, what will happen to Hyrule?"

Zelda shook her head, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Link... you're job is over... please, give me the Ocarina..."

Link said, "My job's not over forever, Zelda. Evil will always return, even if it takes centuries, and what will happen to Hyrule if you don't have a Hero to save it?"

Zelda was silent. Link knelt, fisting his hand over his heart. "I am the Hero of Time. No matter when or when I am, I will fight for Hyrule... and for Princess Zelda."

For the first time, the Hero saw tears falling down his princess's face.

Zelda fell to her knees, and Link went to her, concerned. She buried her face in his tunic, sobbing like she had never had the chance to. Zelda felt his arms surround her, and he kissed her forehead. "I'm...I'm so...I'm so s-sorry, Link...please...please forgive me...I never meant for you to be hurt...please don't..."

Link tilted her head up and met her eyes with his own. "There's nothing to forgive, Zelda. You don't have to go through this alone anymore. I won't...can't...leave you."


End file.
